


Unwritten Destiny

by OrdinaryunOrdinary



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ill update tags as i go, Kings & Queens, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, trying not to spoil with the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary
Summary: After a long period of peace, six kingdoms are getting ready to form an alliance. However, to test if they are truly ready to work together, the sons and daughters of the rulers are tasked to spend two weeks with one another.Deep down in the chambers of the castle lies an evil though, that threatens the peace the princes and princesses intend to make. It won’t cut corners, and will do anything to ensure that peace never becomes an option.
Relationships: Arlo/Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary), Kuyo/Rei (unOrdinary)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. The Royals Arrive

The sun

bright like the sun

waves crashed against the surface of his mind, cooling the blistering heat from above. Yet at the same time, threatening to swallow one whole. An echo rolled off the waves, calling, alerting to one that the calm was simply an illusion. A dream.

a dream

With a groan the crown prince of the Hogo kingdom pulled himself from the bed. “Holden.” He called and immediately the blue haired bodyguard walked through the doors. “Good morning, your highness.” Holden bowed before standing straight again. Arlo blew a strand of hair from his face before tucking it behind his ear. “Holden, since when have you addressed me with such formality?” The royal bodyguard smiled and bowed his head. “I was informed by the majesties that it was proper to at least do so once a day.” 

The prince scoffed, “well you can drop the act. Save it for when our guest arrive.” Holden nodded before announcing that the so called guest would be arriving in approximately two hours. Prince Arlo stretched before requesting Holden leave him so he could get dressed. The guard bowed once more before leaving to stand outside the door.

He eventually decided to just leave in his nightwear, which had consisted of a loose silk sweater along with form fitting pants as well as his beige socks. 

This was his castle after all, he could walk around however he wanted.

As predicted, Holden was standing at the door. He briefly looked the prince up and down, which would be extremely rude if this hadn’t been Prince Arlo, and shrugged. “Shall we go?” The prince sighed and adjusted his hair once more before nodding. Holden adjusted his sword on his hip before leading the prince down to the dining hall. 

There he found his mother, the queen, finishing what seemed to be a fruit bowl. Her bodyguard nodded to the prince and his guard as they entered the room and announced their presence to the queen. A small smile formed on the prince’s face when his eyes met with his mothers, she was thin and her eyes held deep bags under them. Even so, her held was held high, and her strength in the kingdom remained strong.

”Good morning mother.” The prince greeted her, Holden pulling out his chair for him to sit to her left. “Good morning my dear, sleep well?” Arlo nodded, thanking Holden when he brought around a fresh plate of food. “How are you feeling today mother?” On the inside Arlo cringed at the caviar on his plate, but he grimly swallowed down the fish eggs while awaiting the queens answer.

”I am well, thank you. I was able to leave my bed without assistance this morning.” His mother beamed, and that made him smile. “I’m glad, hopefully your strength will fully return by the time the alliance is completed.” The queen nodded, handing off her fruit bowl to her bodyguard before she turned to Arlo.

”Remind me, who all is coming again?” The princes jaw tended as he thought about the upcoming events. Six kingdoms, had raged war against each other and themselves for years, but for two years now they’ve had peace. Throughout the next two weeks, the princes and princesses from each kingdom would be meeting in the Hogo Kingdom. This was ensure that the next rulers of the kingdoms would be able to maintain the peace, and if all went well, all six rulers would sign an agreement creating an alliance between the kingdoms.

As well as the strongest alliances in the world.

Sensing Arlo’s hesitance, Holden spoke up for the prince. “If I may, your majesty?” The queen nodded and Holden continued. “From the Nikkō Kingdom both Prince Rei and Princess Remi will be arriving with their bodyguard Kassandra. John from the Himitsu kingdom and his bodyguard Zeke are to come as well.”

A vein twitched in Arlo’s jaw. Him and the Himitsu prince never got along, they had opposite ideals and their personalities overall didn’t work with each other. Rei was a pleasant surprise though, he had known Remi was coming but was glad that the prince would be here as well.   
  


“Prince Isen from the Repōta Kingdom and his bodyguard Cecile. Prince Blyke and his bodyguard Kuyo from the Jikei Kōi Kingdom, and finally, Princess Seraphina from the Ēsu kingdom with her body guard Kayden.” 

The Queen nodded before she placed a hand on the princes shoulder. “I know you don’t have the best relationship with these people. But please, do try to be civil with them, they only mean well.” As much as the prince wanted to complain, he wouldn’t as to not upset his mother. 

“Your Majesty.” The queen lifted her head and her bodyguard whispered something to her. The queen nodded before she stood from her seat. Arlo saw her wobble slightly before she was able to steady herself and looked down at Arlo with a smile. “There’s not much time until the guest arrive. Holden, please take Arlo to be dressed then meet us at the gate.” Holden bowed down to the queen before placing a hand on Arlo’s back and leading him away.

The crown prince looked around. To his left was his mother, standing regal as ever. She wore a gown coloured white across her chest before flowing into a golden colour as it reached her feet. Her long hair was neatly shaped into an updo and upon her head sat a glittering tiara, several diamonds encrusted inside the crown. On his left stood his father, powerful and demanding. He wore a white tunic, their family emblem standing in gold on the left. A golden cape flower from his shoulders behind him, imitating the look of wings on the king. A golden crown parting his hair and shimmering in the sunlight.

The prince himself wore a silver crown with three yellow diamonds standing proudly atop his bright hair. His white tunic had long sleeves that had gold laced around the cuffs. He took wore a cape, it was white with little burst of gold throughout the folds.

The Hogo royal family stood on the royal balcony and the towns folk gathered in the square to see the arrival of the other royals. The sound of trumpets filled the air along with cheers and clapping as the first set of horses arrived. 

Riding in on a caramel brown horse came Prince Isen of the Repōta Kingdom. He dual coloured hair swayed slightly in the wind, only held back by the shimmering crown adorned with orange jewels thag complimented his hair. He waved with a huge smile to the onlookers and even blew kisses toward some of them. Prince Arlo rolled his eyes, he didn’t dislike Isen, but sometimes the guy just rubbed him the wrong way. Plus, the Repōta Kingdom had been rumored to be shady for several years, as no one really knew where they got their information from. 

Arlo turned his head when the band played a different song and found himself actually smile for this one. Both royals rode on gleaming white horses, smiles painted on their faces as the crowd eagerly waved at them. The Nikkō Kingdom was known for being kind and fair toward their kingdom, and not a single homeless or starving person could be found under their care. Princess Remi wore a simply white dress that had pink accents at the hip and in the chest. Her tiara simple as well, almost like a headband, it was silver with small pink diamonds scattered around the crown. Prince Rei wore a long white tunic, the trimming the same minty color as his hair which wore a circlet crown with sapphires the same way as the princess. A mint coloured cape flowed in the wind behind him. 

Arlo tilted his head with a nod to the prince and Rei smiled back at him. He caught the attention of Remi as well who beamed and couldn’t help but wave. Prince Arlo shook his head with a smile and left them be, though he couldn’t deny that Rei’s eyes had seemed...distant.

Following up after them would be hard, but Prince Blyke rode in with a confident smirk, and his bodyguard nudged him but couldn’t keep his own smile away. The Jikei Kōi Kingdom was similar to the Nikkō kingdom in that they were fair to all of their people. The Prince would a grey tunic, but it was noticeable that the inside was red. He bore no cape, but his crown had three rubies lined in the middle that grabbed the suns attention toward him along with the crowds.

A calmer, but somehow more powerful fanfare played and the crowd quieted in awe of the princess of the Ēsu Kingdom. Seraphina rode in on a dark brown horse, her chin held high, and purple and green hair flowing around her almost as though it were in water. The Ēsu kingdom was undoubtably the most powerful kingdom here, and Princess Seraphina was proof of it. The Ēsu kingdom had a strong army, however, there was much talk about rebels scattered throughout the kingdom. Her dressed was a lilac colour, coming down to her knees before black pants emerged and cut off just before her heels. She had the most elegant tiara as well, amethyst jewels lining the edge of the silver tiara. 

No one could deny her beauty, or her power.

Finally, the trumpets calmed to an almost eerie tone and the crowd fell silent. Riding upon a raven black horse was Prince John of the Himitsu. He wore a black tunic with golden trimming across it. His black hair was slightly unkempt and fell a little over his golden eyes. His crown was silver, citrines creating more of a dark feeling rather than glowing against the sun. 

The Prince of Himitsu met eyes with the Hogo prince and they both glared. When it came to John, Arlo hoped that these two weeks would pass quickly. The queen had requested that the alliance be held in the Hogo kingdom. The Prince still didn’t know what, but if that’s what the queen wanted then that’s what would happen.

Arlo watched the backend of Johns horse disappear under the archway before he turned to his mother. “Shall we go inside and prepare the dinner?” The Queen nodded before turning to the king. “Are you ready?” The king nodded with a glance at the prince. “I’m not the one who took a nap at four in the afternoon.” The prince get his face redden under his fathers hard gaze, and he couldn’t tear his eyes off of the golden cape that whipped passed him as the king retreated back into the castle. The Queen waved to the crowd once more before she smiled at Arlo and had her bodyguard held her back inside. 

The Hogo prince looked back out at the crowd which stares up at him. He swallowed preparing himself to lose two weeks of quiet, and left the balcony alongside Holden to go get ready for the dinner.


	2. The Royals Meet

Holden had the Hogo prince change into more comfortable dinner clothing. Which simply consisted of removing his cape as well as loosening the tunic. After he was dressed, the prince followed his bodyguard down to the dining hall where it seemed he had just eaten with his mother. The hall was much louder this time, filled with nobles that came along with their royals, the Hogo kingdoms own nobles, as well as few citizens that had the opportunity to come. 

The prince looked around, he was sure all of the royals would be sat at the same table, along with the king and queen. “Your highness.” Arlo huffed, Holden would have to use such formality here. Not only were his parents here, but with so many nobles, it would reflect badly on the kingdom of a simple guard was allowed to casually speak with the prince.

Prince Arlo turned and Holden gestures to a table where the king and queen sat. He brushed his hair back once more, keeping that single strand hanging in front of his eyes, and made his way over to the table. Holden bowed to the king and queen as he brought the prince over before pulling out the seat so Arlo could sit.

”Do fix your hair Arlo,” His fathers gruff voice commanded him. The prince eyed his father before turning away, leaving the hair as it was. Holden bit his tongue to hold back a chuckle when he saw the kings face redden as he glared at his son. 

“The others should be arriving shortly.” The Queen announced, and the king shifted slightly in his chair, impatient. “I’ve seated the other royals around you in accordance to how you get along with them to avoid conflict, your highness.” The bodyguard received a nod from the queen and a quiet thanks from Prince Arlo. 

The Prince lifted his head when the dining hall doors opened once more and the other six royals entered the room. He couldn’t deny, watching all of them walk in with their heads held high and crown sparkling in the light, a part of him started to admit that this alliances was definitely to be the strongest he’s ever seen. 

“Your majesty.” Prince Blyke was the first to speak, the kings shoulders sagging slightly now that his impatience was starting to fade away. “My mother sends her greatest thanks for you inviting us here to your kingdom.” The Hogo king simply nodded and allowed Blyke to take his seat. 

Prince Arlo would have to thank Holden again after the dinner. His parents were positioned on his right, at the end of the table. Across from him sat Prince Rei with Prince Blyke to his left. On Arlo’s left was princess Remi and next to her was the Prince Isen. Finally, across from one another were Princess Seraphina and Prince John, undoubtedly the strongest two royals sitting at this table. Arlo was glad he wouldn’t have to engage in conversation with John, maybe there wouldn’t be any yelling at this dinner. 

The last time the two princes had any sort of meet up ended in a fight in which swords were drawn. The fight was only stopped when Arlo’s Aunt Valerie had come out into the square and shouted at the two. The prince should his head, he hadn’t seen his aunt in years. She had gone missing around four years prior to this alliance and hadn’t been since. 

but, that wasn’t the topic for tonight.

Prince Isen, not surprisingly, was the first to initiate discussion between the royals. “Prince Blyke, it’s been a while, eh?” The Repōta prince was likely the only one who could get away with being slightly casual with the other in front of the nobles, as he was known for being pretty laid back and carefree. Blyke nodded slowly, “it certainly has. I’m assuming your kingdom is doing well, you’re in quite the bubbly mood.” Princess Remi quietly giggled, “though, Isen is always like that, isn’t he?” The dual haired prince let out a mock offended noise and the three royals laughed. 

Prince Arlo shook his head before turning to the prince in front of him. “How have you been, Rei?” Arlo hadn’t seen the Nikkō prince in three years, they’d spoken through letter almost everyday, but this was the first time they sat face to face in too long. A soft smile spread across the older princes face, “I’ve been well,” he simply stated. Rei had the ability to go on for hours without stopping to catch a breath, but Arlo enjoyed the small moments where he quieted down and had a much calmer demeanor.   
  
Sitting in front of the prince, Arlo could certainly see how distant his eyes looked. He thought that it had been from the lighting outside, considering Rei’s eyes were usually bright and curious about the world around him. But the Nikkō prince constantly looked like he was lost in thought and struggling to find his way out. 

“I’m almost a hundred percent sure his castle is bigger than mine.” Arlo drew himself back into the other conversation at Prince Isen’s words. The prince was speaking to Princess Remi and Prince Blyke, but he was turned and looking at Prince John, who stared back at him disinterested. “My kingdom has better architects than yours.” Isen held a hand over his heart, “oh you wound me.” Behind him his bodyguard, Cecile, laughed. “He does have a point your highness.” The prince huffed and crossed his arms. “You only agree with him because he isn’t me.” Cecile hummed, not disagreeing with Isen’s statement. 

Princess Seraphina had yet to say anything, though she had made eye contact with each of the other royals that sent a shiver down their backs. 

Dinner came in the form of steak and green bean casserole, alongside a bake potato. The king and queen along with some of the royals received wine, as Prince Blyke and Princess Remi were still one year too young for a drink, and Rei simply was not the biggest fan of wine. He did pass it off to his bodyguard though, not wanting it to be wasted, and she thanked him. 

Technically Prince Isen was too young as well, but that didn’t stop him from glady accepting the wine. 

The royals ate in a comfortable silence, the sound of violins softly playing in the background along with the chatter of the people. The king standing alerted them though, and they turned their attention to the royal. “As of this hour the Queen and I will be returning to our chambers. Guest, you bodyguards have been instructed on where each of you will stay for the next two weeks. When you tire, I advise you request they bring you to said location.” 

Each royal bowed their head in acknowledgment. “Goodnight your majesties.” Holden bowed and the king and queen left alongside their bodyguards.

”Arlo,” the prince turned when Princess Seraphina called his name. “Are there any areas of the castle we prohibited from entering?” The prince shook his head before addressing the whole table, “as far as I know you’re able to travel wherever you wish. Of course, the king and queens chambers are off limits.”

”obviously”

The blonde rolled his eyes, less hesitant in doing so now that his parents were gone. “Oh, your highness,” Arlo turned back to Prince Rei who had called him. Rei was another royal who could get by without using formalities, however, he was respectful enough that he would still use them in the presence of nobility. “How is the queen, has her health improved at all?” The Hogo prince smiled, he didn’t expect less from the prince of Nikkō.

”She’s well, thank you. Her strength seems to be returning more each day, as she was able to get down to this hall without much assistance.” Prince Rei nodded sharing a smile with the other prince. 

“When we heard your mother had fallen ill we were terribly worried,” Princess Remi continued. “She is a kind Queen, it would be terrible if anything were to happen to her.” Prince Blyke chimed in as well, and the other royals nodded in agreement. “I appreciate the concern from each of you,” Prince Arlo stated. As much as he was slightly enjoying the company, he was ready to return to his chambers, but it was be impolite for him to leave before any of the guest.

Thankfully though, princess Remi spoke up soon. “Kassandra?” The red haired bodyguard lifted her head toward the princess and nodded. “I’m afraid we must take our leave. The princess has revealed that she’s tired and I’m sure the prince is as well.” 

Kuyo, Blyke’s bodyguard, chuckled when the Nikkō prince jumped after having been zoned out. “It is a long journey from Nikkō to Hogo, did you arrive by boat or horse?” Kassandra opened her mouth to answer but the prince beat her to it, “by boat. Nikkō is too long of a ride from here, it would strain the horses too much.” Prince Arlo laughed which drew the attention of the prince across from him. 

“Of course you’d worry more about the horses.” 

Rei gave him a shy smile before standing. Remi stood as well and out of respect for the two royals the rest of the table stood as well. The Nikkō royals said their farewells before they followed their bodyguard out from the dining hall. 

“They’re a pleasant bunch, anyway I’m gonna head out.” Prince Isen announced before they could sit once more. Cecile sighed and shook her head, “at least address the other royals correctly, your highness.” The prince huffed before bowing, “Goodnight your highnesses.” The bodyguard gave a nod of approval before dragging the prince away before he could run off to flirt. 

One by one the rest of the royals left the dining hall, and with them gone, the hall cleared out of citizens and nobles as well. 


	3. Breakfast with the Royals

The sun rose in the Hogo kingdom upon many royals faces, though, some more than others were actually happy about it. Prince Blyke, was quite the early riser, as he usually went on a jog around his castle every morning. The red haired prince felt a wave of laziness fall over him though, and he very happily threw his sheets and duvet right back over him. Such a shame that his peace had to be interrupted by a certain bodyguard opening the curtains and allowed bright sunlight to fill the room. "Rise and shine, your highness." Kuyo chuckled before he tore the covers away from the prince who shivered. "You know, it much colder here so I think I'll just stay inside today." The prince went to pull the covers back up, but his guard pushed them right back down. "Actually the Hogo kingdom is one of the warmer kingdoms out of the six kingdoms here, it just happens to be colder than Jikei Kōi. If you really want to fill the cold, as Remi to bring you to Nikkō someday." Blyke shivered at just the thought of that before indignantly crawling out of the bed."

"You are ever so graceful your highness. Hurry up and dress, breakfast is served in two hours." Blyke nodded his thanks to the bodyguard who then left him so he could change. The prince took his time getting ready and then opened the heavy doors to find Kuyo smirking at him. "Took you long enough." Blyke rolled his eyes, sighing even more when his guard tapped the top of his head. "No crown?" The prince shook his head, red locks waving everywhere as he hadn't taken the time to brush it. "I'm going on a run, it will just fall off." His words weren't exactly true, as he rode a horse with his crown on all the time and it never even budged. Kuyo wouldn't argue with him though and just placed a hand on his back to lead him out to the square. 

As much as he had complained about it, the outside air actually felt good on his skin. There was a small breeze but the rising sun made the air warmer than he had anticipated. "Would you like to go your highness?" The prince nodded before he and his bodyguard took off to start their morning run.

Meanwhile, the Repōta prince watched from his window sill. "How in the world, are those to running this early in the morning?" Cecile let out a huff before she walked over to the window next to the prince, "some people actually enjoy exercise, unlike you." Prince Isen whined but Cecile simply ignored him. "I'm surprised you're even awake, most of the time you'd be asleep for at least another hour." Isen shrugged before pushing away from the cold window. "I don't know what it is but I always have trouble sleeping places other than my own bed, ya know?" The bodyguard shook her head causing Isen to huff. 

“Next time, I urge you to join him.” Isen hummed resting his arms on the window once more. “We’ll see.” His bodyguard took that as a win and left him to his thoughts.

Breakfast was simple this day, Prince Arlo had noted. It consisted of toast, butter to the side, eggs cooked to each royals preference, either bacon or sausage and a glass of what seemed to be orange juice. A glance around the table told Arlo that most of the other royals were not used to waking up this early. Aside from himself, Prince Rei, and Prince John, everyone looked like that hadn’t slept at all. 

“Are you alright your highness?” Kassandra asked when Princess Remi, who was resting her chin in her hand, had slipped her arm on the table and smacked her head into the table cloth. The princess grumbled when her brother and Arlo both laughed at her. “It’s not funny.” She mumbled, but the blonde prince at her side thought otherwise. “Perhaps if you would go to sleep at a decent time, rather than plotting how to get taller, you wouldn’t embarrass yourself pinky.”

Remi’s face turned bright red, either from anger or embarrassment, and she tossed a glare toward Arlo. “I’ve told you several times to stop calling me that, your highness.” She stated with a hint of spite at the end. 

Pinky had been the name prince Arlo gave to the princess the first time they met. It had to have been Rei’s second trip to the Hogo kingdom and Arlo didn’t recognize the girl at his side. So his choice of words had been, “who’s the pinky?” At since then, the nickname had stuck, much to Remi’s dismay. 

Prince Rei had chuckled at his sisters poor attempt had hiding her face, “he does have a good point Remi.” The younger sibling looked at her brother with a pout. “I may not be as tall as you two giants, but you don’t have to make fun of me.” She whines before crossing her arms. 

Prince John huffed with a small smirk on his face. He wasn’t the tallest one here, in fact, he was probably around the average height with these people. Keeping himself in the middle protected him from being made fun of, or given a stupid nickname. He didn’t like Arlo, and Remi was tolerable on some days, so their conversation wasn’t exactly annoying to him. 

Briefly he met eyes with Princess Seraphina who was staring at him. “Is there something you need?” The princess hummed, lifting her chin a bit higher. “You are amused with this? I assumed anything involving the Hogo prince would immediately made you roll your eyes.” Just like, Prince John rolled his eyes before turning back to Seraphina. 

“I can’t exactly ignore it, Princess Remi is one of the louder ones here.”

”Hey! I can hear you you know?”

”Remi please keep your voice down...”

John huffed and crossed his arms, looking at Seraphina confused when she giggles. She didn’t say anything to him, just simply giving him a smile that made his own smile break out across his face. “Say Johnny boy,” Isen began, and already Prince John was glaring at him. “What do you think of the coffee?” At the odd question, John looked down at the glass in front of him, which at his request had been filled with coffee rather than juice. Arlo watched him intently, as his kingdom was known for his their coffee aside from their wealth and power.

Prince Isen was likely just looking for another article to write, or have written for him. 

Prince John sighed before pushing the glass away from him. “It’s bitter.” His blunt answer was enough for Isen but Arlo glare at him over the other princes head. “It can’t possibly be anymore bitter than you are.” John grit his teeth trying to retain his anger, in favour of not making himself attack the prince when all his guards were around and ending up in a pool of blood. 

Thankfully though, Prince Arlo settled back in his seat and said no more, only a prominent glare set on his face. “Well that was interesting.” Seraphina’s bodyguard Kayden huffed. “Agreed, if I may break the silence your highnesses, what do you all plan to do after your meal.” Kuyo, Blyke’s bodyguard, continued. “Hmm, I was thinking of looking through the garden. It’s been a while since my last visit, and I’ve always enjoyed Hogo’s gardens. I’m interested in what’s changed,” Prince Rei suggested. 

“Always so poetic aren’t you?” Prince Arlo sighed and Rei ducked his face. In the back he heard someone question how any if that was poetic, but he ignored it as he was sucked into his thoughts. Usually Rei had a comeback to most of his jokes, and he was usually teamed up with Remi to make from if the Blonde. But Prince Arlo had heard the other prince speak less than five times the entire time he’s been here. He narrowed his eyes at Rei and the green haired prince jumped in his seat. 

“If you’ll excuse me...” Arlo was shocked as Rei excused himself and left the dining hall without another word. Princess Remi locked eyes with Prince Arlo and shrugged, telling the prince she didn’t know anything about his attitude either. “Princess,” Remi turned back to Kassandra when she was addressed. “I’m going to go after him, if you leave her please do so with one of the other royals and their guard.” The princess nodded and said her thanks to Kassandra as the guard left the hall as well. 

“We’ll be wasn’t wrong, Hogo does have beautiful gardens. I might visit there myself.” Prince Blyke announced, breaking the silence once more. Isen went to object, saying something about how looking at flowers was boring, but his bodyguard had spoken before he could. “I think the prince and I will accompany you.” The prince whipped his head around the protest, but once more he was beaten. “Really?” Blyke beamed and Isen found that he couldn’t say no to that face. “Ugh...fine.” Cecile lightly smiles behind him, “you could use some fresh air anyway.” Again, Isen leaned back and crossed his arms. “I got plenty of fresh air riding all the way here on a horse.” 

Princess Seraphina hummed, “enjoy your time you two. John, would you like to spar with me?” The Himitsu prince was slightly taken aback at her request, Seraphina wasn’t one to get all sweaty, but smiles and accepted nonetheless. “Holden, if you could show them to the training grounds I believe our meal is over,” Prince Arlo stated before he turned to Remi. “If you could, would you accompany me on a walk through the castle. I believe we have much to catch up on.” The princess nodded and began to rise from her seat when Holden spoke up. “Forgive me your highnesses, but if I am to instruct Prince John and Princess Seraphina to the training grounds, who will watch you and the princess?” 

Arlo merely waved him off, “we will only be inside the castle walls, and you know every nook and cranny of this castle. We will be alright, that is, unless Remi has some plan to chop if my legs and use them to help her grow.” Arlo smirked when Princess Remi slapped his arm with a huff. “Maybe I don’t want to walk with you after all.” Her words were harsh, but her tone revealed that she was only teasing. Holden nodded and bowed to the two royals before walking over to John and Seraphina. 

Prince Arlo turned back to Remi, “shall we?” Remi sported a blinding smile and nodded before the two stood from their seats and left the hall. “Alright, I know where the gardens are as I ran past them this morning.” Prince Blyke announced and Isen groaned, “do we have to.” Cecile, with little regard to royal formality, popped him in the back of the head. “Up, now.” Prince eyes whines and rubbed his hand but he stood nonetheless. 

And as the sun officially rose to the people of the kingdom, the royals officially started their two weeks at the castle.


	4. A Regal Morning

The princess wasn’t usually the biggest fan of walks. As royalty, she usually had to wear heels for most of the day and by the end of the day, her feet would be throbbing with pain. But for once, Remi wasn’t dreading this walk. Same could be said for Arlo, he regularly took walks with his parents and that involved talking about politics which got boring after a while. Remi usually had countless things to talk about, but today, they walked in a peaceful silence. 

Remi was analyzing every picture on the walls they walked passed. There were pictures of past rulers, Arlo was included in a few of them. Through the pictures, the princess had come to notice that every royal had the same strong jaw and cold look in their eyes. They all held themselves up in the same way, keeping their shoulders back and chin held high. However, the pictures that include the current prince were surprisingly the softest ones.

The Queen had soft features that greatly contrasted those of the King, and Prince Arlo seemed to be a mix of the two. For some reason, that made her smile, she was glad that she could know one of the few Hogo royals that wouldn’t bite her head off. 

Prince Arlo had seen these pictures hundreds of times, but a small smile played on his lips watching Remi’s eyes sparkle at each one. Remi was good company to be around, at first, he was slightly annoyed when Rei would bring her around. But over time, he grew to enjoy the princess’s presence which was just slightly more overwhelming than her brother’s. 

Sometimes he felt pity for their bodyguard, he assume Kassandra was always overwhelmed having to watch over the Nikkō prince and princess. However, Kassandra seemed to be the only one who could knock some sense into the two of them. The prince quietly chuckled, yes, he was worried about his friend. But if Remi hadn’t said anything about it then surely it had to be nothing, so for now he wouldn’t worry about it. Instead, he pointed out another picture across the hall that had Remi bouncing once more.

The Repōta prince shivered wrapping his arms around himself catching an eye roll from Prince Blyke. “It’s not that cold out here you dork.” Isen went to retort, but Kuyo spoke for him. “Says the prince who almost didn’t go on his morning jog because he was whining about the cold.” The prince’s face reddened as Isen burst out laughing at him and he passed a glare to his smirking bodyguard. 

“I have to say your highness, I never picked you as a fan of flowers.” Cecile spoke to the red haired prince. “Oh I’m not, I just wanted some fresh air.” Isen had half the mind to smack his friend, but he held back. “We might as well go now, the smell of flowers is refreshing anyway.” Cecile stated and the small group continued to the gardens anyway. The two royals smiled to the garden keep and the bodyguards nodded as they walked. 

“I’m gonna stay over here. The gardens have a gate around them, if you need me just scream and run this way.” Cecile sighed and leaned against a pole of the gate. Prince Isen did a small fist bump, finally free of his bodyguard for a while, before walking down a random path. Prince Blyke looked at his own bodyguard before crossing his arms, “how come you don’t give me that much freedom?” Kuyo huffed crossing his own arms, “excuse me? I give you more freedom then what’s probably legal. I’m sure I’d be relieved if my duties if the majesties knew how much freedom you get.” To further his point, he pivoted on his heel and walked the opposite direction of the prince.

Blyke shook his head with a small smile before following after Isen. 

When he caught up to the other prince he smiled, finally having a moment to get to talk with the other. “We never got to finish our conversation. How have you been, Isen?” The Repōta prince gave him a wide smile. “Never better, in fact, things have been so boringly good in Repōta that I was actually excited to come here.” Prince Blyke chuckled before patting his friend on the back. “Boringly good huh?”

Isen roughly pulled away and huffed. Blyke had to laugh, Repōta was always up to something, whether it was good or bad. So he wasn’t exactly sure if it was a good thing that the kingdom was silent right now. “I’m glad to hear that the kingdom is doing well, though I asked how you were doing.” Prince Isen hummed for a moment before leaning his back toward the sky. “I guess I’ve been fine as well. As I said, I’ve just been overly bored. Though, Cecile has been making sure I get plenty active time.” The prince glared back at the gate, despite not being able to see his bodyguard anymore. 

The red haired prince laughed, on the inside he felt bad for Cecile, she had to spend every waking moment with Isen which couldn’t be good for ones health. Though he couldn’t deny that fact that he liked spending time with the dual haired weirdo. “Oh yeah, I know what I wanna see.” Prince Isen suddenly spoke. Blyke hummed, not liking the smirk on his friends face one bit. “There’s this one flower that makes you really really sleepy, I’m thinking about giving it to Cecile and then telling her she can take the whole day off.”

... 

He should’ve known.

Zeke, John’s bodyguard wore an ever present smirk around the prince. Other guards couldn’t understand why Zeke of all people was chosen to guard the prince, as the two didn’t get along at first. Granted, they still didn’t get along, but it wasn’t like the prince could get rid of him. That was up to the king and queen.

He flashed Seraphina’s bodyguard a slightly concerned yet smug look. The dark skinned male was leaned back reading a book, where only a few feet in front of him, two strong royals stood with their swords drawn. Zeke couldn’t blame him though, the princess had a previous bodyguard, Elaine if he remembered correctly. Though the poor thing was much better as a nurse rather than a guard.

She couldn’t even hold a sword correctly.

So perhaps Seraphina and this Kayden guy didn’t get to know each other yet. “You’re reading a book?” The guard met eyes with Zeke before nodding. “Quite careless of you. I assume you know, but John is one of the most powerful royals staying here in the castle.” To his dismay, Kayden only shrugged. “So, it’s not like he’s gonna hurt Sera.” With that the bodyguard returned to his book, leaving a fuming Zeke on his right. 

Seraphina looked down at the sword in her hand. It felt light, it was a practice sword that was hung on the wall, and she was used to heavier swords. It didn’t matter though, she thought as she readied her position, she would still triumph over John anyways. John gave her one of his smug looks though, “you look confident princess.” 

Said princess rolled her eyes shifting her feet slightly, “I have good reason to be. Shall we start?” John didn’t even give her an answer, he only lunged at her. His speed would always catch her off guard, nonetheless, she brought her sword up and quickly parried his attack. Before she could continue though, she caught his arm move in an upward movement and leaned back, the blade barely missing her cheek by an inch. 

She moved back a few paces and caught her breath, “you’re not playing today are you John?” She accompanied her words by thrusting her sword and was annoyed when it was easily blocked. “I have to spend two weeks in the presence of Arlo.” John stepped forward slamming his body into hers causing her to stumble backward. “Gotta let off steam somehow.” 

The princess chuckles wiping the forming sweat off of her brow. Usually her opponents were some of the guards in her castle and they would all be done with her by now. She would never even break a sweat, and this is why she enjoyed fighting with John so much. He was her only real opponent. 

“What,” she stepped forward. “Don’t wanna get into a fight with blondie?” She swung her sword down and John stepped back to avoid the blade, he light stumbled on his on feet but soon regained his balance. “What do you mean, it’s the first thing on my bucket list?” Seraphina only had a few seconds to block his sword, otherwise she may have lost a finger. 

Metal clashed and sounded loudly in the room. Zeke chuckles seeing the princess have to work for her victory once again looking over to see if Kayden reacted. But the older on turned a page of his book. Zeke groaned in defeat before slouching in his seat. 

“You know most princes don’t run off and hide in a royal garden, but I mean, go off.” Kuyo had actually left Blyke’s side to go look for the prince of Nikkō. His sudden departure from breakfast had left an odd feeling in his stomach, so his first goal was to find the prince before his own bodyguard did. It looked like he had made it, because Kassandra was no where to be found around the minty haired prince.

Kuyo’s own green eyes met Rei’s and he felt himself gulp. Not out of fear, Rei was rumored to be the kindest royal throughout all six kingdoms of the continent, there was no reason to be scared of him. However, that dull look in his eyes made it look like he was looking behind Kuyo, which sent shills up his spine. He resisted the urge to turn around and look though. 

“People say I have an eye for the unconventional.” The prince replied and Kuyo felt something tighten in his chest. He brushed that feeling to the side however and stepped closer to the prince. “I’m shocked you’ve been able to avoid Kass for so long, I assume this is the first place she’d check.” The bodyguard smiled when a small laugh escaped the prince. “I’ve, mastered the art of avoiding her. She’s an amazing guard, but overwhelming at times. I just wanted to walk, that’s all.” 

Kuyo hummed before gesturing to the oath in front of them, “mind if I walk with you?” Maybe it was the fact that they’d never met before that made this feeling run through Kuyo. But when the slightest light returned to Rei’s eyes and he nodded he couldn’t help but feel a little giddy. 

Kuyo, feeling quiet proud of himself, led the way.


End file.
